If I Got to Choose
by YoungSachi
Summary: Natsu is conflicted about how to respond when Lucy asks, "what are we?" See how he handles it, story better than the summary! NaLu, Lemon, One-Shot, Rated M for a reason! Enjoy :)


**Hey everyone thanks for reading my story, this is my first lemon story so all criticism is accepted and appreciated! This is a NaLu one shot, also if you like this check out my other story 'A Silver Lining'! Anyways enjoy** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, because if I did I would…umm…I don't even know**

 _If I Got to Choose..._

"Natsu, what are we?"

Natsu froze. It's not that he didn't think of his blonde haired companion as more than just a friend. He _wanted_ them to be more than best friends. But it wasn't his choice, she had already told him that she wasn't ready to date anyone after her breakup last year, which while upsetting Natsu could understand. That's why this question surprised the pink haired male so much, he didn't know how to respond.

"Umm…what do you mean? We're best friends," Natsu looked to the side, "just as always."

Lucy looked up to meet her friends eyes but realized they were elsewhere in the room. She sighed and looked down at her hands. She took a deep breath remembering the day Natsu asked her out, it was just bad timing, she wanted to be with Natsu but she wasn't thinking right. She had just gone through a breakup back then and was to consumed by that to make room for anything else. And by the time she had noticed what had happened she realized it was already too late. She looked back at Natsu who was now looking at her from his position laying on her bed. _Maybe he's over it by now, what if he's found someone else_?

Natsu watched Lucy's puzzled face and tried to figure out what she was thinking about. Natsu saw tears begin to form in the corners of Lucy's eyes.

"Lucy what's wrong you're crying." His voice filled with concern for his best friend. She whispered something, "what?" This time she spoke so he could hear her.

"Why haven't you tried to ask me out again?" Natsu was caught off guard by her for the second time today. But this time it wasn't because he didn't know the answer to the question, no this time he knew the answer to the question, it caught him off guard because Lucy should know the answer as well.

"Because," he said while looking his friend in the eyes before looking away again, "it isn't my choice." Lucy was even more confused than before.

"What do you mean?"

Natsu stared at her blankly before explaining, "I've already asked you out once and you said you weren't ready so I respected that and with that respect I lost the ability to make the decision." Lucy continued to stare blankly back at Natsu. She just wanted him to answer the question straight on.

"Well what if it were your choice?" Natsu looked back at her and got p and walked over to her brushing the tears away from her face and brushing the golden hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear before leaning to her ear and whispering.

"If it were my choice I would…" she felt her face begin to heat up with his sudden closeness. She felt his hand begin to trace its way agonizingly slow up her thigh.

"…touch you…" her face got to a new shade of red as he began planting kisses along her neck and collarbone. She was frozen. She had already become entranced in his warmth, the warmth of his hands, the warmth of his lips, just his presence was warm and inviting.

"…kiss you…"

He brought his forehead to hers, their noses touching, they could feel each others breath on their lips, they were so close. He looked straight into her eyes, charcoal meeting beautiful brown.

"…love you."

With those words the two smashed their lips together with a passion and fire neither knew they had in them. Natsu cupped Lucy's cheek as they kissed, running his tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance. She let him in instantly fighting for dominance with him. She quickly lost though as Natsu lifted her up, not breaking the kiss, and carried her from her spot on the chair to the bed before setting her down and breaking the kiss. She frowned lightly before she felt Natsu's lips on her neck again, he slowly worked his way down to the collar of her shirt before looking up and meeting her gaze, as if asking permission. She simply nodded at him. He gently raised her shirt up over her arms exposing her black lace bra that she had been wearing. Natsu instantly began his assault on the blondes breasts. He kissed the soft orbs before going down and kissing her erect nipple through the fabric of the bra. Lucy let out a moan, the feeling of the fabric was stopping her from getting full pleasure.

"Natsu…please…stop…teasing…me…" she managed to gasp between moans. With that Lucy's bra was unclipped faster than lightning and Natsu resumed his assault on the blondes large bust. He went straight for one of the erect pink nipples with his mouth while the other was being tweaked and serviced by his free hand. Lucy was going crazy, she had never had a guy focus on her boobs so much and she loved every second of it. She felt his lips release, and she heard herself let out a loud sigh, obviously disappointed that he had stopped. However when she looked down she saw him trailing kisses across her lean stomach all the way to the waistline of her short shorts, once again he looked up and received a nod again from Lucy. Natsu slowly pulled down her shorts revealing matching black panties. Natsu trailed kisses all the way down each thigh and everywhere except the bundle of nerves that Lucy desperately wanted him to hit. Natsu slid in a finger and instantly felt Lucy tighten around him. He was ready to go, and by the juices that were now all over his finger, so was she. Natsu took off his shirt as Lucy studied the many abs Natsu had obviously done much work on to get. He then slid down his pants leaving him with just his boxers, which had a huge tent pitched in it. Lucy tentatively sat up before crawling down her bed until she reached Natsu. She got on her knees looking Natsu in the eyes before kissing him while her hand felt around him looking for the waistline of his boxers, She found them and in one swift movement they were off. Lucy looked down at Natsu's throbbing member before wrapping one of her hands around it and slowly stroking it. _Jesus he's fucking huge_ , she thought to herself. Lucy laid back down and slid off her panties, staring at Natsu the whole time. She laid down and motioned for natsu to come over, he instantly was on the other side of the bed. He kissed her before placing himself at her dripping entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She nodded up to him as he shoved his whole length inside Lucys tight hole. She shrieked as she felt herself being filled like she hadn't been before, she felt whole with him, she loved him. Tears began to roll down her face.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?" Natsu asked, voice full of concern.

"I'm just so happy," she said before locking eyes with Natsu, "I love you so much." After hearing this Natsu smiled before leaning down and kissing away her tears.

"I love you too." He began to move and Lucy began to feel a pleasure she didn't know was possible. He took it slow, he was gentle with her. She was going crazy. He continued to slowly speed up, taking it all the way out to the tip before thrusting himself back in. Sounds of skin slapping to skin could be heard throughout the entire apartment.

"Natsu, I'm so close." Lucy moaned out. Natsu knew he was close too and he would explode any second. He quickly pulled himself out before flipping Lucy around with her ass in the air before going back in harder and faster than before.

"NATSU! RIGHT THERE!" Lucy screamed, she was in a new state of euphoria, she had never been so in the moment. Natsu felt himself about to cum but refused to do so before Lucy. Moving one hand from her waist down to her clit and the other to one of her nipples he began servicing both of these spots driving Lucy to further pleasure.

"HOLY SHIT NATSU! I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M CUMMING!"Natsu felt her tighten around him bring him to his climax as well. Lucy felt natsus seed erupt into her filling her all the way up. The two of them collapsed onto the bed smiles plastered on their faces. Lucy snuggled up next to Natsu. Natsu kissed the top of her head before leaning down and whispering into her ear,

"If I got to choose I would love you everyday for the rest of my life."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and favorite and continue to read my stories, follow me to stay updated, hopefully I will be able to update frequently but school can get pretty hectic and it gets hard sometimes. Anyway see you later! PM me with any suggestions or complaints that you want to talk.**


End file.
